


dismantle me

by IrisParry



Series: Inventory [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humiliation, Hux/Paperwork, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo smiled. Like a fool. "When have I ever done anything rash or irresponsible?"</p><p>Hux tipped his head to one side, and Kylo wilted beneath his gaze. </p><p>"I keep a list," Hux told him. He slid his hand to grip Kylo's chin, tilt his face back up. "It's alphabetised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dismantle me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://nobuchika-ginoza.tumblr.com/post/138949615684) and my brain went places. Thanks to [mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com) and [lunaplath](http://lunaplath.tumblr.com) for beta reads. Title from the Distillers song, because I couldn't think of anything else. I am always [here](http://irisparry.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to talk about Hux.

It was a joke, just a joke, a passing comment. Kylo had thought it amusingly self-aware.

They were finally alone, finally behind the closed door of Hux's quarters. Kylo's excitement had grown as he realised where Hux's steps were leading them, out of the meeting, past his office, past the training room he'd once shoved Kylo into when he couldn't wait. The one with the pommel horse. No, they were going to Hux's quarters, which meant he wanted to take his time. It was a rare reward, and Kylo felt a little sick at the rush of something like pride. Antagonising Hux was easy, stoking the hot rage that burned through his cool exterior as soon as they were alone, but Kylo had to work for this.

Kylo had suffered through the strategy meeting without even rolling his eyes, let alone choking anyone: the mask hid his face, but allowing himself even a small gesture of impatience could start him down the slippery slope to sarcasm. Kylo sat still and made constructive suggestions. He'd considered refilling Hux's caf after the first hour but that would probably have been overdoing it. Hux would have been instantly suspicious, would have seen the intent behind the casual facade of obedience. Kylo checked himself, and remained in control. It was a mental challenge, that was the satisfaction in it. Honing his skills. He couldn't read the reactions in Hux's thoughts, Hux wouldn't allow it - Kylo had to attune his other senses, watch Hux carefully to see what would please him.

Kylo had followed Hux into his private rooms at a respectable distance, anticipation already singing in his blood. He was removing his mask, shaking out his hair, when Hux returned from hanging up his greatcoat and fixed him with a look. Hux took the mask from Kylo's unresisting hands.

"Now, Ren," he began, crossing the room to set the mask on top of a cabinet, facing the wall. "You are clear on the order of play when we reach the planet, aren't you?"

"Several hours of discussion have made things plain, yes." Kylo gave in to the impulse and reached for Hux, hands at his hips. "Why are we still talking about this?"

The leather of Hux's gloves was cold against his cheek. "I need to know I can count on you not to do anything rash. Anything ... irresponsible."

Kylo smiled. Like a fool. "When have I ever done anything rash or irresponsible?"

Hux tipped his head to one side, and Kylo wilted beneath his gaze. "I keep a list," Hux told him. He slid his hand to grip Kylo's chin, tilt his face back up. "It's alphabetised."

 

Kylo has lost track of how long he has been on his knees at Hux's feet.

 

The list, it turns out, is not only real and not only alphabetised, but also organised by category. Kylo kept it together through _Combat Discipline_ and _Diplomacy_ , but had begun to struggle during  _Property Destruction_ subcategory C. Kylo's cheeks burned as Hux went through the incidents on the Finalizer. Pointless, all of them. All that rage, that power that would have been better channeled elsewhere. Used for focus in the hunt for Skywalker, unleashed with precision on the battlefield. If Kylo were stronger, he could corral it, let it flow as it was needed, truly master it. The cross-references to _Inappropriate Use Of The Force_ stung like a whip.

Hux, seated comfortably in his armchair, datapad in hand, had looked down at Kylo with his face impassive and continued straight into section 5: _Sexual Etiquette_.

 

Hux is so patient, so much more than Kylo deserves. Kylo breaks the rules, sags with the weight of his shame, and Hux simply presses a booted foot to the side of his face, gently rights him.

"You must learn control, Ren," Hux tells him, and he's right. He's always right. Kylo can't even control his breathing right now, and Hux can see it, can see how his shoulders shake. Kylo's sweating, bare chest tacky with it. He can smell himself. He's a mess.

Hux's foot trails down his chest, upping the pressure and forcing him to sit back on his heels. Hux's boot comes to rest between Kylo's legs, and of course Kylo can't suppress the gasp. Of course. He started getting hard as soon as Hux put him on his knees, and had only gotten harder with each indiscretion, each foolhardy break from a battle plan, each unsanctioned execution of an underling, and each impatient adolescent fumble that had so embarrassed Hux, Hux and himself.

"Can you control this?" Hux asks, grinding his heel where Kylo's cock strains against his trousers, and Kylo nods frantically. "Can you?" Hux repeats, "Because I would so hate to have to make another entry in section 5B."

A strangled groan escapes Kylo's gritted teeth. Section 5B: _Premature Ejaculation_ had not been limited to their first few encounters, desperate fully-clothed grindings at which nobody's best performance could reasonably be expected. Last week Kylo had fucked Hux in the main conference room, cheated a little by dipping into his mind, then pushed his face against the tabletop and gave it to him just how he wanted it. Kylo had felt so powerful, feeling Hux buck against him, listening to him curse and cry out, the worlds they'd conquered together spread before them in the viewport. It had been item 5B(xiv).

"I asked you a question, Ren."

"Yes," Kylo pants, his hands white-knuckled at his sides. "Yes, I can." He won't let Hux down again.

 

Hux isn't angry, he's disappointed. His fingers are gentle in Kylo's hair, while Kylo's clutch at Hux so clumsily. Kylo slumps inelegantly, face pressed into Hux's knee, tears and sweat soaking into his pristine uniform trousers. File that under Section 5C: _Recklessness With Bodily Fluids_. Kylo is hopeless.

Hux's weight shifts, and Kylo hears him put the datapad down somewhere. "Kylo," he says. When he touches him again he's removed his glove, and Kylo chokes at the feel of Hux's bare skin on his face, at the name Hux uses, at the kindness Kylo has not earned. He's painfully hard, practically squirming on the floor. "Kylo," Hux repeats, tapping his cheek softly, bringing his attention back where it belongs. Hux looks down at him, calm and bright and beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Kylo says, voice hoarse and pathetic. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Hux is undoing his belt and then his buttons. "I know you've been trying. I know you want to be good."

Kylo does, he does, and he goes where Hux guides him, on his knees between Hux's spread legs, hips back to keep from rubbing himself against the front of the chair. He whimpers when he gets his mouth on Hux's cock, fingers flexing where they rest on Hux's thighs.

"Careful," Hux scolds, and Kylo makes himself relax. He lets his lips sit soft around the head, flicks his tongue how he knows Hux likes, apologises as best he can. Hux holds his cock steady for him, directs him with a hand on the back of his head. Kylo breathes hard through his nose, blinking the last of his tears from his eyes, sinks down til his lips meet Hux's fingers.

"Good," Hux says, soft and low, lets Kylo up again. "Your tongue as well, come on." Kylo hurriedly complies, falling into a rhythm of pressing his tongue while he rises up, tightening his lips as he sinks down, letting Hux set the pace. He's tense all over, muscles trembling, trying to still the rock of his hips. Hux pulls one of Kylo's hands over to replace his own around the base of his cock and Kylo squeezes his eyes closed, trying to keep his focus on Hux and not the urgent demands of his own body.

When he opens his eyes again Hux's head is tipped against the back of the chair, the long line of his throat bared, chest moving with deep, steady breaths. Kylo keeps going, just how Hux wants him to, hungry for another word of praise. This time will not end up on the list.

Hux's grip on Kylo's hair tightens the closer he gets. Kylo risks working his hand a little, unasked for, and is rewarded with Hux's low groan. Hux is rolling his hips, erratic movements making Kylo lose his rhythm - Kylo feels a rush of panic, but then Hux is shuddering beneath him, his back arching as he comes. The taste of him nearly breaks Kylo, the sound of his ragged breath. Hux holds him there while he swallows, high needy sounds escaping him. He did things right, he must have, he did exactly as -

"See?" Hux says, pulling Kylo off him. He releases his hold on his hair and starts to tuck himself away. "Isn't it better when you do as you're told?"

Yes, it is, yes, yes. Kylo is rubbing his face against Hux's thigh, hands fisted in the wool of Hux's trousers. It's better. Kylo is better.

He hasn't answered aloud, words stuck somewhere in his throat, and Hux sighs. "Come here," he says, "Come on, get up." Hux helps him lift his head, pulls Kylo to him. Kylo's lips meet Hux's at the same time his cock brushes the edge of the chair and he cries out, pleasure and pain and alarm, he's going to come and Hux hasn't said, he hasn't said, and Kylo was doing so well -

"It's alright," Hux tells him, and he cradles Kylo's head against his shoulder. His other hand slides down Kylo's back, encouraging him to move. "It's alright, come on now. Come for me."

Kylo's there in seconds, rutting against the chair and against Hux, Hux's thighs tensing around him to give him more friction. He's lost in the darkness behind his eyes, the scent of Hux's skin, the soft words of praise murmured into his hair.

 

Hux takes him to bed, walks him patiently while his legs shake beneath him. He's wrung out, body sensitive like Hux has bruised him, feels everything - the fabric of Hux's uniform, shifting against his skin as Hux manhandles him, gets him undressed. The damp cloth he cleans him up with, then the cool of the sheets. His eyelids are heavy, but when Hux makes to stand Kylo reaches for him.

"Wait," he says, has to know. "Did I - will it - "

Hux smiles, and it goes all the way to his eyes. "Have you added to the list?"

Kylo nods, wants to hide his face in the pillow.

"No," Hux tells him, and the last of the tension leaves Kylo. "No, you did well." He puts a hand back on Kylo's head, just for a second.

In his sleepy haze, he watches Hux head for the fresher, composed and calm and leisurely. Hux stops at the door, turns to look at Kylo in his bed.

"I keep another list," he says, "A shorter list." He turns on the light behind him, and in the sudden glare all Kylo can see is his silhouette. "Tonight might be on that."


End file.
